narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takusan Kurama
Takusan Kurama, previously Takusan Kanjoo, (lit, Japanease for Immense Emotions) - She is a member of the Kurama Clan Takusan has been the ally and friend of Karasu Omareasu since they were both Genin, this friendship bonded and lasted a long time. When Karasu left to become stronger, Takusan 'voluntarily' left the life of a shinobi to become a teacher at the Ninja Acadamy. Little did Karasu know, Takusan has been in service of Amegakure since their days as Chunnin. Appearance Takusan's body is young, but she appears matured, marking her in her 20's. Takusan has short sand-brown hair, with a slight red tints to it. Her skin is a common white color. Takusan's eyes are a light-blue. She wears her deep dark purple head-band with the remainder of the rest of it, hanging down to her waist. Her robe or Hakama is a light-brown, high lighted with white details. Across her waist is a copper colored piece that holds the hakama tighter to her chest. The rest of the Hakama extends down to a long loin-colth like appearance, going down between her legs, and meeting her ankles. She wears two belts, that criss-cross below the copper piece. On her arms are two dark purple colored gloves that reach up to her bi-ceps, these are held tightly unto her by the two buckle straps near the top on the side. Her pants are odd, as the one on her right leg, goes from her thigh and down, her left one is but a small strap. On her left leg is her pouch, to which she holds various ninja tools, including Kunai, Shuriken, ninja-wire, and primarily exploding tags. On both of Takusan's shoulders are elaborate dark brown tattoos. Personality Takusan's personality as a child was warm, and kind. But as she grew older, she lost her family to sickness, and that of her friends as well. Her life turned tragic, and so did her personality. She became shattered, heart-broken, and suffered extreme mental pain. The only thing that kept her together and stable was Karasu. But as the years passed, Karasu grew more cold and distant, hurting Takusan deeply. But, she knew her friend well, and understood what Karasu was going through, so she remained 'happy' and 'normal' as she usually acted. But it was too late, something was forming in her mind, another personality. It was too buried, too dormant for the time being, but it was there. It's effects were noticable to herself, she began to lie more, she began to think dark thoughts, murder, suicide, and destruction ran rampant in her head. But despite these urges to commit these acts, she had one last thing holding her back, Karasu Omareasu, who was truly, the most important person in her mind. When she joined Amegakure, and betrayed Konohagakure, she vowed that she would make Karasu forgive her for her crimes she was committing, for betraying the Land of Fire, for betraying everyone she knew. Takusan's love for Karasu has extended to a 'last-hope' of sorts, and is coupled with border-line obsession, although, she keeps this fact well hidden. The same goes for her 'darker personality', she keeps it hidden and under-ropes as well, the only ones that would have noticed this, would be her current employers in Ame. Amongst other things, Takusan has a strong dis-belief in unity, control, and order, deeming these illusions, these thoughts provided by her 'other side'. Despite this, she believes that the world is like a game, that all are pawns, with them being sent to die for their 'country' and to do so with 'honor'. Even if it means being said pawn to gain rank in what she calls, "The Eternal Game of Intertwined Destinies." In Battle, Takusan will fight in an odd erratic behaviour, the way she fights, can not be described, but it can be noted she has no planned battle situation or thought-out form of combat, playing on her instincts and internal drivings to give her aid in combat. This is due to her Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai. It can easily be noted to her mental damage she has sustained. Alongside this, her use of explosives is high, and uses them extensively when engaged with an enemy, perferring to go by her motto, of finishing a fight quickly, deeming no person important enough to obtain a portion of her time. Due to Takusan using 'out-of-the-box' tactics and fighting styles, this has led her to throwing away the idea of 'normal forms' of hand-to hand combat, this has led Takusan to becoming a master in strange and un-seen fighting Taijutsu styles, abnormal in the Lands. Takusan when alone, especcially during the time since Karasu has been gone. Takusan has become alienated, and seems to be as if in a constant day-dream, always staring out into no-where. To see this, you must be quick and sharp, as she is a master of deceit, even to the capability of convincing herself she is ok. This leads her to being a master spy. As a teacher at Konohagakure, she is care-free, organised, and calm. The way she was during her child hood, and most of the villagers and students see her as a normal person, tired of Ninja life, and wanting to move on. This is what Takusan desires, to be able to fool anyone and everyone into believeing something she wants them to. History Being born into the Kurama Clan, Takusan was tender and pure. When Takusan was a young baby, not much was known of her, she was sickly and ill, and required consistant attention. As she grew older, her sickness remained, and she was frail and weak, barely making it through the Ninja Acadamy. During her time at the acadamy, her parents contracted a mysterious illness, which would prove fatal for them, and eventually lead to their deaths, this sickness passed onto to her close friends as well. The sickness strangly, never spread to any other people besides these. During this tragic time, Takusan was shattered mentally, and her mind shakily attempted to keep it's sanity. She graduated one year behind her class, everyone assumed this was due to her loss of family and her fraility. These factors, were just two pieces of the puzzle. As she became was joined into a Genin squad after graduating, she met Karasu, a beacon of light for her dark and hopeless world. How Takusan attached herself so quickly to Karasu is strange, due to Karasu being cold, distant, and a lone-wolf. Takusan immidately stepped onto the path of friendship, becoming close friends with Karasu in the years as a Genin. There friendship extended close, and over the years, one would hardly be seen without the other. Karasu would become a prominant and important person to Takusan, and her attachment with her would lead her to not being able to think of living without Karasu in her life. Soon, the Chunnin Exams were up, and Karasu and her entered them, they would learn of their Elemental Affinity during the Forest of Death phase of the tests, with this knowledge, they passed the Chunnin in relative ease, using their mind and skill sets to their advantage. Soon after becoming a Chunnin, alongside Karasu, the 3rd member of their team having died during the semi-finals. Karasu would then begin to take on harder missions, including ones she could hardly handle, specifically suicidal A-rank missions, to which only the bravest or most foolish Chunnin accepted. During this trialing time period, Takusan began to worry, and began to fear for Karasu's life. This fear led her to constant worry, although she showed none to anyone. During this worry and stress to Takusan, the 'darker side' of Takusan began to arise, showing more and more of itself consistantly,over time, it eventually dubbed itself, 'Kowaremasu Kigen' (lit, Japanease for Broken State of Mind). This would lead for her to draw attention from un-seen eyes, Amegakure. They approached her, they saw her talent, her hidden skills. They offered her something that she couldn't resist, and that 'Kowaremasu' would help influence her decision for, the ability to protect and aid Karasu, to become closer to her through joining them. She accepted, by betraying Konoha, everyone, to protect the only person who she cared for, the only one she would do anything for. After joining Amegakure, she was told she was to become a spy, an agent withing Konoha's ranks. As she did so, she would accept missions, and act as a normal ninja would. Due to the aid they gave her, she learned medical jutsu, to which would save Karasu's life. That dreaded day, scared Takusan deeply, but Amegakura had helped her, and she would do as they told, sadly, Karasu could never know of this. The following year, Takusan lobbied between working as a spy, taking few missions to keep her cover, while the whole time, always returning to Karasu's side to watch and protect her. After Karasu awakened, Takusan was elated to know this, thinking Karasu would be proud of her, to be truly happy with her. This was not the case. Karasu would spend the next 4 years becoming a Jounin, and this required consistant training, and required that Karasu further lose herself to her cold seperation from her. She acted normal, and tried to be brave and handle the current issue with Karasu as maturely as possible, giving her space and time, hoping this would mend her. Another false belief. Karasu would become a Jounin at 21, and Takusan would begin to work as a teacher at the Konohagakure Ninja Acadamy, occasionally taking a mission or so to stay in the loop and progress of Konoha's ninjas. Karasu would eventually join the Twelve Guardian Ninja, leaving Takusan behind, breaking her even further, and edging her closer to losing her sanity. She would wait patiently, she would wait for Karasu to return. Karasu was on her way to Konoha, after such a long time away, it had been 3 long years... but Takusan would not be there, she would be reporting to the new Amekage. Koutetsu Akumu, who was now her new contractor. Her respect for him was immediate, and she was sent on a mission to obtain a rare-type of fruit for him, as a strong sense of loyalty, she accepted, and was on her way. During her journey there, she encountered a man in a black robe, to which she would attempt to by-pass, but, Kowaremasu gave her influences and thoughts of him being an enemy, this led to her attacking him, and eventually for Kowaremasu to take over for the remainder of the fight. Abilities Takusan has accelerated in the art of Jutsus, having learned several techniques, including creating several unique ones of her own design. Her service with Amegakure has increased her skills in the arts of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu alike. Her fighting style is based on her motto of, "Strike First, Strike Fast, Strike Strong, and Strike Last." Along with her other techniques and training, it is unknown whether or not if she is on the same skill level as Karasu, as a Konoha kunoichi, she was classed as a B-Rank ninja, but since betraying and joining Ame, her skill has most likely increased, making her the rank of an A-Rank or higher ninja. Wind Release Takusan has shown an extreme strength in Wind style jutsus, using them to create blades of cutting air, or wind strong enough to push an enemy and keep them in their place. Her talent with Wind Release, has been shown, even during her time as a Konoha Shinobi, especcially during the Chunnin exams, where both her and Karasu learned their Elemental Affinity, Karasu's being Water. As a team, this made their co-op Jutsu's far stronger then normal, and helped them pass the Chunnin exams with moderate ease. Ninjutsu Takusan has a wide array of Ninjutsu, these that she knows are primarily focused around her Wind Affinity. After joining Ame, she has learned several Water jutsu, but the extent to her capabilites in the Water styles, are low and un-praticed. Overall, her skill in Ninjutsu is low-moderate. Genjutsu As Takusan went further in her training, and to help with espionage, she has become skilled in the use of creating illusions of Genjutsu, helping her blend in, stay hidden, and un-detected by enemy ninjas and enemy forces. The use of Wind Jutsu and Water Jutsu, helps with this fact, creating a mist amplified by her Genjutsu, making it stronger, thicker, and harder to notice her and any allies within. Her Genjutsu goes to the world of reality due to her Kekkei Genkai from the Kurama Clan. Taijutsu Due to Takusan having to be in enemy territories and in tight-situations, she has mastered the art of hand-to-hand combat. As she began training in this style of combat, she has learned several styles from different places and persons, her favorite being Southern Praying Mantis Style. The other styles of fighting in hand to hand form combat include, Monkey Style Kung Fu, and even becoming skilled in Kick-boxing. Weaponry Takusan's arsenal of weaponry include several common ninja tools, Kunai, Shuriken, etc... Her unique choice of a weapon is a Chakram. While her favorite weapon is an exploding tag. Takusan's Chakram, named, Yaburi (Lit, Japanease for Rip or Tear Up), was forged during her days as a Chunnin, and when she crafting several different unique and special weapons, one of these including, Chinmoku, ''the dagger that Karasu Omareasu uses as her weapon. Medical Jutsu During her years as a Chunnin, Takusan was introduced to medical jutsus, due to most Genin, and Chunnin squads needing one incase of a trouble-some situation, to which came in handy for her, when Karasu required immediate attention. Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai Kowaremasu being the darker side of her mind, she is the result of her Clan's Kekkei Genkai. Every few generations a member of the Kurama clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's talent in that field is such that their genjutsu is completely irresistible. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. Another Kurama Clan member of this day possess this attribute; this being: Kureiji Kurama. While Kowaremasu is born from this, and Takusan has trouble controlling it, her cousin, Kureiji does not, as she has shown no problems as such for now. Espionage and Subterfuge Recently, since defecting to Ame, Takusan has learned the art of deceit, espionage, subterfuge, and sabotage. These arts are useful in succesfully completing missions to which she must inflitrate an un-friendly zone, or target an enemy. The extent to which Takusan will go to complete a mission requiring these unique set of skills, as known thus far, is she has no limits, meaning she will do anything with these abilities to get the job done, and done correctly. Relationships '''Karasu Omareasu:' Takusan's relationship with Karasu was a strong one, as they grew up together as Genin and Chunnin, Karasu and her grew closer as friends, and grew to a sister like relationship. She is one of the few people, if not the only one, that truly knows how Karasu truly acts. During the period to where Takusan was joining Amegakure, and leaving Konoha, to make sure to aid her new founds 'allies' and still stay in touch with Karasu, she chose to work as a spy and double-agent within Konoha. Despite her betraying her own village and friends, she has yet to reveal this information to anyone. She has considered telling Karasu multiple times, but doesn't want to ruin their close friendship. The full extent of Karasu's and Takusan's relationship is unknown. Koutetsu Akumu: Takusan's relationship with Koutetsu Akumu, is that of a normal agent and and her contractor. Although it has been stated by 'Kowaremasu Kigen' that she finds him attractive. Little is known of what Takusan thinks of him. Quotes "Karasu, don't die on me now, please! Stay alive for me!" ''Takusan healing Karasu after confronting the nuke-nin. ''"The answer is simple, yes, I will betray Konoha." Takusan after betraying her village. "I want to trust you Karasu, I want to tell you everything about myself, about the lies, but... I care too much for you." Takusan talking to herself about the lies and guilty feelings towards Karasu. "'''Anarchy... Ruin... Murder... kill them, kill them all'... No! No... I'm not going to, I have to stay together, I can't become a monster!" Takusan speaking to herself. ''"'Join me! Embrace me! You could become so strong, my young beautiful 'child', think of what we could do with dear Karasu...'' I won't let you touch Karasu, you and me... are NOT the same person, don't even think that we have the same desires!" Karasu's verbal defense against succumbing to her insanity. ''"Slowly... you'll be mine, slowly, everything you desire, I shall obtain, and what fun we shall have."'' ''"Quite a handsome fellow..."' Kowaremasu commenting on Koutetsu Akumu's good looks, to which Takusan blushed. .Trivia *Takusan Kanjoo is Bombadcrow666's 2nd Naruto Fanfiction Character. *Takusan and Karasu's relationship may be closer then friendship, this has yet to be decided. **Takusan's Hobbies include: jogging, reading romance novels and dancing. **Takusan's favorite food is: cereals, with her least favorite being: chicken. **Takusan hates: Storms, egotistical people, and needles. *Takusan's Theme is : Love Is Gone - by David Guetta. *Takusan completed 180 Official Missions: 40 D-Rank Missions, 40 C-Rank Missions, 80 B-Rank Missions and 20 A-Rank Missions. *Takusan's likes and dislikes are similiar to my own. *Takusan has Dissociative Identity Disorder. **Takusan is Nosophobic - The fear of contracting a disease, this relates to her experience as a child and the death of her family. **Takusan's darker half believes in the rule of Anarchy. Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Characters who's blood type is O